Brother my Brother
by Shadowmjl
Summary: A quick songfic that hopefully gives insight into Val and Gabe's rivalry.


Brother My Brother

An explosion erupted from the centre of Tech City, a dark brown hedgehog flew through the air and landed on the roof of a tall building. He looked around and saw a white hedgehog standing on a nearby rooftop, glaring at him, "I'm gonna beat you this time, Val!" he yelled, "I've gotten a lot stronger since last time."

The brown hedgehog sighed, "Gabe…you can never beat me, I'm too powerful…why do you keep trying?" Gabe leaped across to the roof Val was on, "Because…I hate you!" Gabe swung a katana sword at Val, who blocked with his own, and the two began fighting fiercely.

As they duelled, Val's thoughts kept asking the same questions.

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend This war never began_

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

Val kicked Gabe back and he fell to the floor, "I'm not done yet!" Gabe's hand crackled with electricity as he lunged at Val, who backhanded the white hedgehog. Gabe stumbled back as Val put his sword away, "Gabe..tell my why."

"Why what?"

"_We face each other from different sides, The anger burns can't remember why. It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain. Our foolish pride makes us hate this way" _

"You don't even remember why we started fighting?" said Gabe, sounding surprised. Val shook his head, "I remember the serious fighting started when I betrayed the demons of Hell…but we used to fight even when we were training to be Hunters."

_We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me what good is winning_

_When you lose your heart _

Gabe spat blood onto the ground, "It was because of you…you were always the favourite."

"Wh..what?"

"I vowed to prove I was better then the 'Best Demon in Hell' But no matter how big my achievements were, you always topped them…I hated you so much..and now..I'll kill you!" A ball of lightning formed in Gabe's hand and he dove at Val, who quickly formed a purple fireball and they both held out their attacks. The two collided and a bright white flash flooded the area.

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother _

Years ago in Hell, a huge demon fell onto the rocky ground, dead. A young Val landed beside it, a bloody sword in hand. A group of demonic looking Mobians immediately ran over and crowded round and started congratulating him. Val smiled and took the praise, then he looked over and saw another demon, slightly smaller then the one he killed, tumble to the ground not far away, and a young Gabe standing near it, sweating and panting, "Hey Gabe!" Val called, "Come over here!" Gabe looked over and saw the crowd of people surrounding Val, and not one of them said anything to him. He turned and walked away as Val watched him.

_Yes We can try_

_Brother my brother_

_Yes Let's take a moment and look deep inside_

_And say we'll learn to give love a try_

_We're not as different as we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me than what you see _

Later Val found Gabe standing on a cliff overlooking the Demon Barracks. "Hey…how you doing?" Gabe didn't reply

"I saw you take down that Hell Knight..nice job."

Gabe spun round to face Val, "Shut up! No matter how well I do, you're always better, and you get all the attention. I'm just as good a Hunter as you, but no one notices, they just see the favourite. All because you have more powers then I do, that's all it is!"

"Gabe..I'm sorry but I can't exactly stop being good just because you feel like you're being neglected."

"I said shut the fuck up!!! I hate you! I swear someday I'll kill you myself and prove that I'm the best. No one else, me! Gabe the Hedgehog!!"

_You don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_Turn around and walk away_

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother _

Val woke up, lying on the rooftop, he sat up and looked around. Gabe was nowhere to be seen. He stood up and looked all over but found nothing. Then a sharp pain hit him, he winced and felt it coming from the arm he'd blocked Gabe's lightning with. 'The blast must've knocked me out' he thought, 'But..if I was unconscious…why didn't he…' Val smiled and walked to the edge of the building and looked out over the city as the sun set, "Hehe..I'll see ya, bro."

_Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_


End file.
